Too Late
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONE-SHOT Companion to my other fic 'Nobody's Home'. Why did Robin leave? What really happened to him? A man returns to his past to see what has become of it only to find out some painful truths. Please RR. [Complete]


**A/N: **Alright, another TT fic from me! Ok this one goes with my other O-S called '**Nobody's Home**' so if you haven't read it then I suggest you read it before this you do this one. I am just suggesting so that you are not confused. :) I started this fic somewhere in late November but I never really got it finished until yesterday. Reasons? School and I was grounded from the computer! But now that I am done with it I am glad to share it with you. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Teen Titans, so don't sue me or anything because I am not making any money.

* * *

**Too Late**

* * *

A man in a dark suit walked into the pier and stared out at the bay and the small island that held a giant T on it. His gaze moved towards a small shack that was by the pier entrance and slowly he walked towards the open door. As he entered his nostrils became filled with the smell of rotting fish and sealife, trying to be polite he ignored the want to make a face of disgust and just run out. He breathed in more of the horrid air and walked in making a portly bald headed man behind a counter look up at him.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" The portly man asked him while dusting off the front of his clothes.

The man in the dark suit just stared and finally said. "Yes how much is it to rent a boat and go out to that small island?"

"Well it costs about twenty-five dollars an hour sir" Answered the man who now had an expression that clearly showed curiosity. "Tell me sir why would you wish to visit Titans island?"

The man raised an eyebrow and then chuckled at the chubby man. "Well I just wanted to go and have a closer look. I'm new in town and just want to explore around." He answered.

"Very well sir, would you like to take a boat so that I could prepare one for you?" He asked the neat man infront of the counter still looking at him.

The man nodded and then walked out without anymore words. As he stepped out of the small shack his nostrils were relieved to breathe clean air, the gentle wind blew his raven colored hair and his gaze moved to an old woman and a young girl sitting on the pier. His curiosity took over him and he walked over to them and startled the older woman.

"Good afternoon ma'am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if anyone lives in that big T overthere?" The man asked as he pointed towards Titans island.

The old woman jumped and then merely glared at him before her expression softened when he asked the question. She shook her head and then said. "Why no sir, no one lives there it is empty."

The man arched an eyebrow and then nodded he was about to say something when the small girl beside the old woman spoke up.

"No one has lived in Titans island ever since that girl died..."

The man's beating heart slowed down as he waited for the girl to continue.

"What was her name grandma?" The little girl asked the older woman who was know staring intensely at the tall man with raven colored hair and wearing a nice suit.

"Raven dear.." The woman answered.

"Yes her, no one has lived there since she died." Finished the little girl with a small smile on her small cute face.

The man felt his heart stop and he had to look at the ground in order for it to come back to life. He looked back up at the woman and saw that she was now staring at him with a weird expression etched on her face. He kept staring at the ground until the portly man called to him.

"Sir! The boat awaits you, it's the blue one right there." He said as he pointed to an old blue boat that had '_The fairest of them all_' printed on it's backside.

The mysterious man nodded and without saying a word to the old lady he turned around walked and towards the small boat.

As the boat took him off to Titan's Island he felt guilt and pain inside of him, the feeling lasted for awhile as he reached the island's shore. He tied the boat to a wooden pole and made his way towards the abandoned tower. The crunching of the sand under his shoes was the only noise he heard as he walked towards it, once he reached the steel door he looked at it and he felt a sense of sadness. With force he tried opening the door but gave up once he saw he couldn't get in. He stepped back and stared up at the big T looming before him, he wanted to be inside to just take one last look inside. He wanted to see how everything was left, if it was left like he had left it or if it was different. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw someone open the door, a girl with red hair dressed in a purple suit stood before him.

"I thought no one lived here." The man said as he continued to stare at the girl infront of him.

"It is true, no one lives here. I just came down here because I heard my friend had passed away but well... since I am from a different planet the news got there some years later and I just had to come down very quickly to see if this was true." Said the girl whose eyes were now filling up with tears.

"Ah I see." The man paused and just couldn't stop staring at her. She had changed so much but her beauty was still there etched on her every body part. "You are a Teen Titan am I correct?"

The girl looked up at him and then nodded a sad nod. "Yes, well no not anymore. I am Starfire and I used to be in The Teen Titans but well after our leader left, everything just went downhill."

The man heard her finish this sentence with nothing else but pure depression and loss of hope. He was glad that she couldn't recognize him, it was sure a good idea to never tell the Titans his real name or else she would of known it was him all along.

"Nice to meet you Starfire, I am..." Should he really tell her who he was? Could she know that it was him? He wanted to tell her that he was really the reason of the breakup and death of her and _his_, yes his friend as well, Raven? "I am Dick Grayson." There he said it. He let out the breath he had been holding in and relaxed as he saw that she had no clue he was actually _Robin_,yes that's true he was Robin.

"Well Mr. Grayson it is a pleasure to meet you." Starfire said with a small smile now growing on her face.

"So did you ever find out the reason why your leader left you?" Robin asked her with caution in every word, he didn't want to show her that it was really him.

Starfire looked up at him once more and then shook her head. "No, we never saw him again and I never heard of him again after I left back to Tamaran. Oh if I would of known that Raven was going to stay behind I would have never left!"

Starfire began to cry after saying this and Robin felt the want to hug her and hold her tight and tell her that it was alright and that here he was, back, _too late_ but back. It felt like his feet were on fire just standing there and staring at her cry, he couldn't go and hug her or else she might remember his hugs, his touch and he would be discovered. Why was he being a coward in revealing his identity to her? Because it was his fault that Raven had died and the Titans broke up. He was glad that they hadn't discovered why he had left in the first place, they didn't need to know.

Slade had contacted Robin while he was on his motorcycle riding through the city. He had told Robin that he had planted a bomb in Titan's Tower and that if he didn't do what he said then he would kill his team with the push of the button. Robin had been enraged and wanted to just call his team but Slade lifted the controller and was about to push the button but Robin told him to stop. When he finally reached Slade's new hideout, he had ordered Robin to never speak to them again and that if he did he would blow them up.

(_Flashback_)

"You don't have your friends this time to help you out like you did the first time I asked you to be my apprentice. Besides back then I was weak but now I am stronger and I won't let you fool me. I am not playing games anymore Robin, you either follow my rules or your friends are dead." Slade said as he stared at a very angry Robin who was tied down to a chair.

"You won't get away with this Slade! We will beat you like we did back then and you will be put in jail for the rest of your life!" Yelled Robin who was trying to see if he could untie his ropes.

"Well little Robin, as I said back then I was weak but now I am stronger. You see this time I shall control you and you will do _everything_ I tell you to do. But my plans are not to attack the city, oh no the plan is to keep you locked up forever and just let the Titans live without you. It's better destroying the Titans like that. They will probably hate you for leaving them." Slade finished with a evil laughter that gave Robin chills.

This wasn't good, mind control meant bad news. Robin needed to contact his friend immediately and inform them of Slade's plan, but he couldn't get untied and his communicator was now laying broken on the floor under Slade's foot.

"Now sit still Robin this won't hurt a bit."

Slade neared Robin with a small bug that had a red blinking light. Robin began to desperately try and untie his hands before Slade could get closer with that thing.

"Try all you want child but you won't get out." Slade said as he put the bug in Robin's hair.

Robin stopped moving and then began to shake his head to try and have the bug fall off. But no luck, instead of hearing it fall he began to scream for the bug was digging itself into his skull.

Slade began to laugh louder and did not stop until he saw that Robin had stopped screaming and was now staring blankly at the floor.

"Well this is the beginning of the end for the Titans."

After saying this Slade walked out and turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Robin alone in the dark room.

(_end of flashback_)

Robin had to look away from the crying Starfire and looked out at the waves that were splashing on the shore. If it hadn't been for Batman he would of still been under Slade's mind control. It had only been two days since his release from that dreadful bug and now he wished he could of died instead. Seeing his friends no longer with him and one of them dead made him feel horrible. He quite didn't understand how Batman had found him there in the first place, and he didn't know if Slade was out there still laughing that evil laugh.

"Mr. Grayson, I apologize for my dreadful crying but I couldn't help it."

He turned around and stared at Starfire, she was better off without him. Even if it meant having to live his life away from the love of his life, he just couldn't tell her.

"You know she was in love with him and I didn't know." She said while staring at the floor with her arms at her side.

"Excuse me?"

"Raven, she was in love with Robin. I read it in her diary, today I mean not when we were together. I was also crying because she loved him and he did not even know, no one knew. We always thought she would end up with Beast Boy but I read that she said no to him because she still had hope that Robin was going to see her and ask her. I feel so guilty because Robin and I were dating!" More tears made their way down her flushed cheeks as she finished.

Raven was in love with him? How could that be, why didn't he ever know? He felt even more guilty at knowing this. So basically the death of Raven was all his fault for breaking her heart without even knowing he broke it. He sighed and then turned and just continued to stare at the water. Starfire crying and knowing that Raven had loved him made him feel like used up crap. Now he really couldn't tell Starfire that it was him, she would have his head for being Raven's cause of death!

"So are you going to go back to your planet?" He asked with his back to her, he couldn't look at her anymore. He felt ashamed and low, very _low._

He heard her clothes rustle as she lifted her hand and wiped her eyes, even if he wasn't looking at her he knew that she was doing this.

"Yes I am, there is no purpose for me to stay on this planet. My boyfriend has left me and my best friend has died. My other friend, Beast Boy has disappeared just like Cyborg. What is there to stay for?" She said with her voice breaking again.

Robin knew that Starfire was sensitive when it came to the break-up of friendships. He wondered if his disappearence and break-up of the Titans had to do with her leaving to her home planet. With a few questions still in his mind he decided that it was enough and that he just needed to put this away. His past was gone and so were his friends, he was the cause of the death of two things. Raven and The Teen Titans. He quickly turned around and walked up to Starfire who was wiping her eyes once more.

"Well Starfire it was a pleasure to _meet_ and talk to you but I must be going. Have a good flight back home and take care. _Please_ take care." Robin said just before he gave a tight hug to the alien girl.

Starfire was shocked to find a stranger hugging her but eventually she pushed the stranger side aside and hugged him back as well. Without making such big movements Robin dug in his pocket and found his mask folded neatly and slowly took it out. Before breaking the hug Robin slowly made his way to her pocket and gently put his mask in it. He broke the hug and quickly turned around and walked towards the boat that had '_The fairest of them all'. _Without even turning to see if Starfire had found his mask he turned on the motor and sped off back to the pier.

Once he arrived the pier he quickly got off and paid twenty-five dollars to the portly man. Without saying a word to the old woman who was now staring at him intently he walked out towards the street where his car was parked. Getting in he took one last glance at his old home and shook his head, he felt so guilty and angry at the same time. He needed revenge and he knew what he needed to do, look for Slade and make him pay. He turned on the car and drove away towards Gotham City.

After Dick Grayson had sped off on his mini boat Starfire had gone back inside to get her coat and bag. She had been wondering why the man's hug seemed familiar and why he had taken a long while before pulling away. She grabbed her coat and bag and with one last look at her old home she wiped a tear a away and walked outside locking the tower one last time before going back to Tamaran. She was about to fly off when she saw that her pocket was bigger than usual.

"Strange, I do not remember my pocket this big before." She said as she gently took out what was inside. When she had taken it out and had unfolded it she gasped at what she was holding. Robin's mask! But how did she get it in her pocket? Then it hit her, Dick Grayson was Robin! She quickly looked up to see if he was still on the water but no luck. She quickly kicked up and flew off towards the pier that held a small shack. Landing very quickly she saw a black car parked not very far from where she stood and she began to run, she suddenly stopped when she saw it lurch forward and drive off. Being Starfire she could of easily flown after it and made him get off but something inside her told her that it was best to leave him be. He felt guilty for everything that had happened and she didn't want to make it worse. She looked down at her hand that still held onto his mask and a small smile formed on her face, Robin was alive and alright. She turned around and then pushed herself up into the air and flew towards her old home once more.

When she got there she looked at his mask once more and kissed it, she closed her eyes and tried to remember what it was like kissing his lips. After a few seconds of standing with her eyes closed she kneeled down and dug a hole in the sand. When the hole was a feet deep she placed the mask inside and covered it with sand. She got up and looked at the island one last time, she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Goodbye for now home" She said before going into flight off to her small spaceship that would take her back to Tamaran.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! And if you didn't then I apologize for not clenching your reading thirst! :(

I am **not **planning on writing anymore for these two O-S at the moment, _but_ if later on I decide to make other O-S describing Beast Boy's and Cyborg's and Starfire's (I don't know about her because she kinda came out on this one.) then I will post them up in the future. So for now I leave them as a complete story thing.

I want to thank **Raven A. Star** for helping me come up with how Robin disappeared. So I give her credit for that! Thanks so much! Love ya lots mate! :)

Please review and tell me what you thought of it, but please no flames. Thanks! :)

- Isabella


End file.
